DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicants' abstract). Next-generation implantable blood pumps will not include tubes or wires passing through the skin. Yet patient safety demands that malfunctions occurring in the implanted components be communicated to the patient so that action can be taken to minimize risk. Since information cannot be carried on percutaneous wires, the information must be telemetered. The goal of this program is to develop a new means for maintaining bi-directional communications between the implanted components and the external components of next-generation left ventricular assist devices and artificial hearts. The link from the implanted components to the external components is to be suitable for use in alarm strategies and for stored information retrieval. The link from external components to internal components is to be suitable for use in system reprogramming and initiating data retrieval. This new means of transmitting information will be referred to as "conductance telemetry." The ECG signal is a naturally occurring form of conductance telemetry. Information about the condition of the heart is present in voltage differences measurable at the skin surface. The proposed telemetry system uses the same principle to make information about the condition of an implanted blood pump detectable at the skin surface, without interfering with conventional recordings of bioelectric signals. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE